There are many applications which require the application of a sanitizing preparation to a surface to prevent buildup of microorganisms on the surface and consequent health threats. One such application is cleaning and sanitizing processing equipment, and counters and tables which are in contact with food, such as in restaurants. Another application is disinfecting and cleaning surfaces in hospitals and health care facilities. Also, a sanitizing preparation is desired to remove microorganisms from the skin of a person by applying the preparation in the form of a lotion, ointment or salve directly to the skin.
In such applications, it is desirable to kill the microorganisms on the surfaces and thereafter remove the remnants of the organism by a cleaning process. In the past, most sanitizing preparations have killing power, but little cleaning power. Further, the sanitizing preparations used in the past generally contain caustic or toxic ingredients and must be washed off with water, or isolated from the skin of the person applying it, such as with gloves. The commonly used sanitizing preparations are based on chlorine, iodine, or quaternary compounds, and require care in applying the preparation and present a storage and health hazard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing preparation which may be applied by hand and will not harm the skin of the person applying the preparation. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing preparation which may be applied to the skin of a person to remove microorganisms from the skin. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide such a sanitizing preparation which is more effective than bleach in destroying the most important disease producing microorganisms In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing preparation which not only effectively destroys microorganisms, but also is an effective surface cleaner without the need of a water rinse.